Dance Academy Aftermath
by pinkbubbles6491
Summary: Tara and the rest of the gang have gone there different ways after they graduated third year, Kat still finishing 3rd year. When Tara gets two surprise visits, will she try to bring the old group of friends back together?
1. Chapter 1

Tara's POV

I'm still shocked that I didn't get into the company. Abigail and Grace did. I knew Grace would, but Abigail too. If she got in why didn't I. Even though I'm no longer at school or with the company, I decided to stay in Sydney after third year. My parents said it was okay so I rent an apartment downtown. I don't really see any of my old friends from the Academy. Ben also got into the company. Ollie moved to Berlin to 'explore the world.' Christian went to go live with Raf and help out with work. Kat is still in 3rd year so I get to see her when I visit. I have a lot of spare time now so I just dance for fun or read (I became a bookworm after I left the Academy). My reading was interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second," I called to the person on the other side of the door. To my surprise it was Ben. The company was on tour so I didn't expect to see him here. Still taken by his presence I ushered for him to come in; he nodded in reply as a thank you. He turned on the TV and sat on the couch.

"So what brings you down to Sydney; I thought the company was in Paris," I said.

He looked down for a while saying nothing but he eventually answered.

"I messed up onstage and I fell over. That was my last day before they let me go," he said close to a whisper.

"I'm so sorry." I tried to change the subject. "How's Grace and Abigail. I haven't heard from them in a long time."

"They're both doing well. They both actually said hi," he nodded.

"That's nice," I say walking into the kitchen to get some water.

"So have you heard from anybody else after 3rd year," he asked.

"I visit Kat once or twice a month. Ollie moved to Russia. Christian lives with Raf but he calls every now and again."

"Sounds like your very socially connected. Just remember I'm back now as well," Ben said with a wide smile on his face. That bugged me, the way he smiled right there. It wasn't an ordinary, friendly smile. I couldn't determine how I felt about it, but it felt awkward.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I walked over and pulled it open. Shock begins to flow through my body. I feel stiff and cold when I see the face staring back at me. Multiple knots froze in my stomach getting bigger and bigger. I didn't have any idea of what to say. I was like a deer caught in headlights.

I manage to get out two words.

"Hi Christian."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews, you made me feel loved 3 Now for the story_

Tara's POV

"Hey Training Bra," Christian said.

"Wow! I haven't heard that nickname in a long time. I was hoping you people forgot." I was still flustered with him being here. He stared at me concerned. Then I understood what he meant by the looks.

"Oh, come in," I told him. He took the offer and walked in. I felt like I forgot something._ Ben!_ I was too late.

"Hey Christian, nice to see you. I was just heading out. Bye Tara." Ben stood up and walked out the door. His voice cracked towards the end. I wonder why he was so sad? That was awkward, but with Ben gone it became less awkward.

"Did I interrupt something? I can come back later."

"Trust me it's fine, he was just visiting too." This day is going to be the first of many crazy ones. I tried to break the tension.

"So what has you visiting Sydney? I thought you were working with your dad."

"Just thought I'd come down and see my good friend, Training Bra." That name tugged old memories. I must've seemed lost in thoughts because Christian asked if I was ok.

"I'm fine, just thinking; why are all my guests coming today?"

"It's your lucky day. I decided to stay in town for a couple days, get a break from work. Do you know if anyone else is in town?"

"I can take you to visit Kat, you up for it?" I asked wondering what his answer would be.

"Um… sure, why not!"

_This is going to be a very strange day. Hopefully it can only get better from now. I wonder how Kat will take the visit. Wait a minute, what if Kat and Christian weren't good friends? I just invited him without even warning Kat. Okay, I'm overthinking this, maybe they're really good friends. Time will tell._

Soon we were in the car and driving to the Academy.

_That's all for this chapter. Leave reviews, they make me happy __ Suggestions may be taken. More coming soon._


End file.
